


Hello World, Goodbye World

by Lielie96



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Depressing, Emotional, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lielie96/pseuds/Lielie96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem written by Death the Kid as he looks back on his life; from wonderful beginning to dismal end. Rated for an overall dark tone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello World, Goodbye World

Hello World  
So bright and happy  
Life is so much fun  
Filled with wonderful people  
Friends and family  
And those who love me  
Thank you so much for this gift

Dear World  
There have been quite a few challenges lately  
Thank you for keeping me on my feet  
But, why, oh why,  
Did you take her from me?

Dearest World  
I cannot thank you enough  
You took her, only to give me him  
Amazing hair and stunning eyes  
The smile I dream about  
Brought straight to me  
A love I will cherish

Cruel World  
Why do you play with my heart?  
I thought he loved me  
I thought he cared  
He never did...  
Being a love-sick fool blinded me from the truth  
He said he loved me; he lied  
He said we'd be together forever; he lie  
You, Cruel World, knew of his actions  
You knew what was happening  
So why didn't you save me sooner?

Revolting World  
He said he changed; you knew otherwise  
He said he had eyes only for me; what a lie  
But I am an idiot  
I took him back  
I believed him  
A complete idiot, I am

Sickening World  
To think I was once happy  
To think I thought you'd be kind  
Ha. Should've known better  
I now see the fool I was  
I now see I can never find happiness in life;  
Only in death

Goodbye World  
I'm sorry for existing  
I promise I won't do it again  
Death is finally upon me  
Looming over like a shadow  
The tiles beneath me covered in red  
The metallic scent in the air  
I hope he won't mind the mess  
My eyes close shut as the darkness creeps closer  
A smile crosses my face as I reach out to take Death's hand  
Finally I will be at piece  
But before I left, I could've sworn I heard my lover's voice  
But there was no turning back  
That voice of pure horror and shock will stay with me for the rest of eternity

"KID!"


End file.
